


An Odd Bunch of Lions and Snakes

by ana_iliad



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Drarry, Established Pansmione, F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Blaise, Photographer Draco Malfoy, Pre Slash Blairon, Sweet, smitten Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_iliad/pseuds/ana_iliad
Summary: Draco regretted asking his friends for help - not that Harry's pouting and attention-seeking antics were of use either - until he didn't. The story of how Ron finally asked Blaise out (he didn't).





	An Odd Bunch of Lions and Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July 2019 Drarry Drabble Challenge on Discord; and boy, did I have fun writing it! This was my first dialogue prompt and it was a wild one
> 
> **Prompt:** "You've Got To See This"  
>  **Word Limit:** 237 (as on wordcounter.net)
> 
> Many thanks to Emma and Weasleywench for the much-needed beta and inputs ❤❤

“No! I’m not naming my photography blog _You Have Got to See This._ That’s a terrible suggestion, Potter. I need something to intrigue people, not second-guess their decision to visit my newbie page,” Draco said while rolling his eyes. Then, grudgingly allowed his now-pouting boyfriend to pull him over and snog him senseless. Honestly, sometimes Teddy was easier to appease than Harry. Then again, the same could be said of him. So, Draco shut off his complaining brain and let his private kiss-and-cuddle-giving-machine take his breath away. 

When a hard pillow hit him - courtesy of Greg - he was brought back to reality; that consisted of an odd, complaining mix of Gryffindors and Slytherins, a dozen empty coffee mugs, and three drained laptops. 

“Draco, we’re here to help you and you won’t stop snogging Harry!”

“Hermione, your best-friend started it.”

“You could push him off?” was Pansy’s only remark. 

“We’ll talk when you can resist Hermione’s puppy-dog eyes, you hypocritical bint.”

“Draco, as much as I love you, I refuse to work any further for free.”

“Blaise, you inhaled a plate of pork, a turkey....”

Ron’s suggestion of “Portraits from a Grey-Eyed Wolf?” paused all further activity. Greg connected the dots aloud - Draco’s Patronus plus the colour of his eyes….

Harry took one look at his speechless boyfriend and very solemnly said, “Ron, you have Draco’s permission to woo Blaise.”

And then there was mayhem.


End file.
